Potiphar
Never seen without his partner in crime, Neferti, Potiphar is quite the master thief. Originally made to be an antagonist to Erasmus's story, Potiphar has made quite a story of his own. Whether he's stealing an unsuspecting victim's electronics or getting silly on cacti, you can bet he's up to something. Origins and Inspirations Potiphar was inspired alongside Neferti as a couple from the very beginning. The main inspiration for the duo was the characters Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer from the musical Cats. They're also slightly inspired by the twins 3 and 4 from the Shane Acker film 9. Potiphar as an individual was inspired by mostly by the character simply known as The Thief from the film The Thief and the Cobbler, specifically the "Recobbled" edition in which the Thief is a silent character. He was also highly inspired by the character Wayward Vagabond from the webcomic [http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=001901 Homestuck] by Andrew Hussie. Of course, in looks he more resembles fellow Exile character Peregrine Mendicant. Development Backstory While most Enritomos have to be banished by their cluster to be considered outsiders, Potiphar was already somewhat of one to begin with. It started with his mother, Acenath's banishment for thievery. Unlike her son who was officially banished for continual theft, Acenath only had to steal one thing. Unfortunately, that "one thing" belonged to a village elder. From there on out, Acenath was forced to survive out in the desert without a cluster. It was there that she met Potiphar's father who was a wanderer and did not belong to cluster either. The two of them took up long enough to conceive Potiphar before he wandered back off into the desert again. She was then left to raise young Potiphar in the desert on her own. Once Potiphar was old enough, his mother pressured him to find a cluster to join and leave the desert life behind. Finally agreeing with her, he traveled to a nearby cluster to take up living in. Not used to the cluster life, however, it didn't take long for things to go awry, and he often found himself in disputes with fellow cluster members. Personality Potiphar's main personality trait is curiosity. This tends to be his great undoing most of the time as well. He likes to mess with things he probably shouldn't be messing with and seeing what happens. Since he isn't above just climbing in someone's window, he often satisfies curiosity that way too. His curiosity has lead him to eating various things, such as cacti, that has been ultimately bad for him. He really should listen to the saying "curiosity killed the cat" given if that saying even exists on his planet. Aside from be curious, he is also very egotistical. Relationships Neferti Potiphar tends to have a very complicated relationship with Neferti. It ranges from business partner to close friend and even boarders on romance from time to time. Initially Potiphar always intended for their relationship to be strictly business, but has since gained an attachment to Neferti. This probably stems from feeling responsible for her banishment as well as the inevitable fact that they need each other to survive out in the desert. Neferti unashamedly shows romantic feelings toward Potiphar, but he usually does not return them, wanting to be more of a close friend to her. Ever so often he will give in and they will engage in acts of intimacy, but they have agreed to not be official mates. In the long run, they probably bluntly fall under the "friends with benefits" category. When it comes to their partnership in thievery, Potiphar is the self proclaimed leader and thinks of Neferti as somewhat of an apprentice. Due to Neferti's puppy love fixation with Potiphar, she happily agrees to this title despite the fact that they are pretty much equal. Meanwhile, with Neferti being somewhat of an airhead, Potiphar is the brains of the operation, while Neferti takes on duty as the brawn considering she's the largest of the two. In the rare occasion that they become aggravated with one another and split up, Neferti is often able to wrestle things away from Potiphar after he's gone through the trouble of stealing them himself, giving her the upper hand. Other